El Vació De Mi Corazón
by LenSama
Summary: Alguna vez no has sentido que te falta algo? como si tuvieras un hueco en el estomago o en el corazón ? como si fuera algo necesario, por el cual vivir , al cual si no lo encuentras la desesperación caerá en ti? eso era lo que le sucedía a sakura y naruto después de todo lo ocurrido, pero un pequeño personaje los ayudara a ver que su vació puede se llenado / NaruSaku /


_bueno -v- este es mi primer fic que subo ;v;U será algo medio melancólico -quizás quien sabe xD- y frío al comienzo, es __**NaruSaku **__oU quizas luego suba un pequeño drabble __**SasuSaku **__leve -no es de mi agrado mucho esa pareja n.n pero para complacer al público (?) xD bueno aparecerán personajes -que son mios~ son oc vU - pero solo uno aparecerá más que ayudara en todo esto y un nuevo malote oU bueno, mejor los dejo leer el primer capítulo! w que lo disfruten_

_Los personajes de naruto no son de mi propiedad, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_excepto los demas personajes, son de mi creación al igual que esta historia, solo tome prestados los personajes de __**Naruto Shippuden **__para escribir mis locuras de aprendiz de escritora de fanfics(?)._

— todo se acabo…— susurre al viento, ya habían pasado 8 meses de lo sucedido con obito y madara uchiha, todos los revividos con el edo tensei fueron regresados a la muerte…

junto con ellos el cuarto hokage..el padre de naruto.

antes no había sabido cuánto sufría naruto cuando eramos mas pequeños…

solo mis padres me decían que no me acercara a él… yo no entendía nada antes…

cuando fuimos iniciando como equipo siempre apoyaba más a sasuke-kun… tsk, aun puedo llamarlo por el "kun"?...aun después de todo?...

siempre veía como estorbo a naruto...quien al final era el estorbo y la inútil… _era yo._

— te encuentras bien feita? — me pregunto sai que estaba acompañándome en la entrada de konoha, se veía con la misma expresión de siempre, pero sabía que estaba algo preocupado.

— no te preocupes sai… estoy bien, solo estoy..pensando… — no me gusta mentirle a la gente… tampoco me gusta mentirme a mi misma…

antes pensaba que amaba a "Sasuke-kun" , que todo mi mundo era sasuke-kun esto, sasuke-kun aquello , que todas las chicas solo eran estorbo en "nuestra" relación…

que infantil era… al final solo era yo era la molestia para él… el estorbo del equipo 7

sasuke era el talentoso de los 3… de el seguia naruto… siempre delante de mi…

pero me canse de estar detrás de ellos...mirando sus espaldas,siendo la damisela en peligro que pide siempre ayuda,el estorbo...ya no queria mas eso, cuando sasuke se fue y naruto prometió que lo traería de nuevo comencé a entrenar con tsunade-sama,fue muy duro el entrenamiento apenas si podía descansar, pero al final todo ese estricto entrenamiento valio la pena.

entonces… también me di cuenta… que ya no era la misma niña infantil que persiguió al chico que todas querían y era imposible ser su amiga… ya no era más el estorbo del equipo 7…

pero también… note que naruto era muy importante para mi, para todos… y pensé que el ya no me aceptaría después de haberlo rechazado tantas veces, después de haberlo tratado tan mal cuando éramos el "antiguo" equipo 7, pero aun asi….despues de todo eso, el seguía siendo el mismo naruto que conocía…

— al fin los encontre! sakura-chan! sai! -escuche su voz alegre ,sonora y energética detrás de nosotros, voltee a verlo lentamente,seguía siendo el mismo...el mismo naruto del que siempre me había hecho enojar, molestar y cosas de ese tipo , el mismo naruto que nunca se rendía, el mismo que había hecho cambiar y ayudar a toda konoha aunque esta lo haya rechazado y dejado a un lado… - porque estaban solos? —

escuche como sai sonreía con esa típica sonrisa suya al ver los leves celos de naruto, me causaba ternura, celoso de que estuviera hablando con sai , nuestro compañero de equipo.

— solo hablabamos y me acompañaba un poco naruto.. — le respondi mirandolo calmadamente,pero aun asi hizo una pequeña mueca de pare de la banca donde estaba sentada con sai y puse mi mano en la mequilla de naruto, lo mire fijamente mientras veia como se sorprendia un poco — no tienes porque estar celoso… —

— q-qué cosas dices sakura-chan?... — vi puso algo nervioso mientras miraba hacia otro lado evitando mis ojos,di un leve suspiro mientras quitaba mi mano de su rostro y caminaba de regreso a la aldea —

— es mejor que regresemos no?, se esta haciendo un poco tarde... — había olvidado que eran casi las 10 de la noche, vaya que si vuela el tiempo cuando piensas en cosas ,pero aun así necesitaba decirle tantas cosas… tantas emociones me caian como lluvia encima, sonreí un poco por dentro aunque aun sentia un vacio en mi, era como si tuviera un hueco enorme cerca del corazón…

— Así que ustedes dicen venir de un grupo de especialidad de una aldea que nadie conoce? — exclamó tsunade mirando atenta a 3 individuos que estaba delante del escritorio,se notaba en su mirada que no confiaba mucho en los tres sujetos.

— Asi es, tambien noto en su mirada que no confía bien en nosotros… pero es la verdad, nuestra aldea está alejada de todas las demás, no podemos decir donde esta ubicada por seguridad pero puede poner un grupo o alguien a vigilarnos si gusta, y tambien esta es una carta que nos dio nuestro heichou para usted… — Respondió uno de los individuos, un chico de aproximadamente 1.70 que vestía con un pantalón negro,zapatos ninjas,una camisa blanca por dentro y un chaleco delgado color rojo con algunos toques azules ,su cabello era oscuro como la noche y sus ojos eran color rojo, su expresión era seria, por su textura,rostro y altura se podría decir que no pasaba los 17 años, tenía una banda en el brazo izquierdo con un simbolo extraño.

— Sabemos que podemos ser unos completos extraños pero no somos nada malos, cree que este cara de niña podría ser malo? — comentó otro de los tres sujetos , era una chica de cabello castaño algo rizado y corto, vestía con una camisa blanca con escote mangas largas con toques gris , un pantalón negro con el lado izquierdo corto, zapatos ninja negros con tacón , tenía la misma banda que su compañero solo que en el cuello .

— pero a quien le dices cara de niña ?! al menos yo no ando enseñando mi cuerpo como otras personas — contesto algo ofendido el pelinegro apretando su puño derecho alzandolo para mirar luego a la castaña mientras la hokage miraba la escena callada.

— pero qué dices maldito cara de niña! si tu fueras mujer seguro serias mas plano que miyako! —.

— pueden dejar de discutir por solo unos minutos…— exclamó la tercera voz algo seca que pertenecía a una pelinegra de ojos azules que tenía un fleco algo largo en el ojo izquierdo,vestía con una camisa azul marina sin mangas que dejaba ver una especie de camisa de red que le llegaba algo arriba de los codos ,guantes negros, tenía un short negro y encima una falda con una abertura en la parte trasera,delantera y a los lados de color blanca,su expresión era algo cerrada, como una mirada fria y vacia al igual que el tono de su voz, media 1.58 y no parecía pasar los 15 años — le decimos la verdad hokage-sama, si necesita respuestas es mejor que lea la carta que nos dio nuestro superior — .

tsunade dio un suspiro mientras abría el sobre que le dio el chico, sacó la carta y la leyó,su expresión cambio de estar relajada a una algo sorprendida para luego mirar a la castaña que aun seguía algo molesta con el chico que igualmente estaba aún ofendido mientras la menor seguía con su mirada vacia y fria clavada en ella,se tensó al ver los ojos azules vacíos de esta.

— bien… se podrán quedar un tiempo,solo les pondre a una persona con cada uno para vigilarlos, puede que la carta sea verdadera y que ustedes esté mintiendo… — exclamó la mayor cerrando un poco los ojos seria mientras dejaba a un lado el papel para luego abrirlos y volver a ver la mirada fría de la pelinegra — pero solo por esta vez, tendré que confiar aunque sea un poco en ustedes…—.

— así que… seremos como niñeras para estos 3 chicos? — comento sasuke mirando al trío detenidamente con su mirada algo seria y fría , y dar un suspiro y balbucear algo molesto e irritado.

— eso nos dijo tsunade-sama…— comento sakura analizando con la mirada a los individuos para detenerse en la más baja de los tres, podía notar el vacío en sus ojos y esa expresión sería, sin una sola mueca , tranquila , relajada, era mucho más fría que la de su compañero uchiha — bueno, soy sakura haruno, un gusto conocerlos —.

— yo soy naruto uzumaki-ttebayo! —exclamó el rubio sonriendo a los tres chicos mientras ponía su brazo apoyándose en el uchiha que lo miraba algo irritando aún y molesto .

— sasuke uchiha… — murmullo el azabache mientras se movía a un lado ocasionando que se cayera el rubio casi al suelo salvándose por sus reflejos antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina al uchiha arrogante .

— Soy Yukki Denshi, ellas son Megumi Sagaki y Miyako Yukiko — exclamo el pelinegro señalando a la castaña que sonreía alegre y saludaba con su mano mientras la menor miraba hacia otro lado aun sin una expresión en su rostro aunque ahora son los ojos un poco mas brillosos por la luz del dia .

— bien, un gusto miyako-san, megumi-san, yukki — dijo la pelirosa mientras caminaba hacia atrás guiando a los tres jóvenes por la aldea atentamente, notaba las expresiones alegres y energéticas de la castaña que señalaba todo a su alrededor como una niña de 8 años que veía juguetes nuevos por todos lados, al chico que regañaba seriamente pero sonriendo un poco ala alegre castaña diciendo que era de mala educación señalar y por último, la menor que seguía con esa mirada fría y distante en sus ojos, no parecía casi azules sus ojos por esa falta de brillo, sin notarlo y estando distraía en sus pensamientos choco con alguien — ah! lo siento yo...hi-hinata?... —.

— ah! sakura-san, uchiha-san..naruto-kun..co-como estan? — respondió la hyuga que sonreía relajada y algo sonrojada por la presencia de este último, eso le incomodaba la pelirosa pero prefería ignorarlo, ella sabía que naruto no se fijara en la otra pero… notando como era, dulce, amable, gentil, hasta arriesgó su propia vida por él, tantas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento que la dejó con un feo sabor amargo en la garganta.

— estamos bien hinata, gracias por preguntar, no quieres venir con nosotros a enseñarles la aldea a miyako, yukki y megumi? — sugirió el uzumaki haciendo que la haruno lo volteara a ver extrañada, porque la invitaba así, porque ahora?.

— creo que me tengo que ir chicos...tengo cosas que terminar en casa — claro una excusa tonta la sacaría de ese momento que le producía ese maldito sabor amargo en la boca, quería llevarse para ella al rubio pero su confuso vacío lo impedía en ese momento la más baja del trío se acercó a ella.

— yo podría acompañar a haruno-san...— su voz sonaba amable y tranquilizadora, como un caramelo de menta o de fresa, esto le ayudó a la pelirosa olvidar su amargo sabor que tenía atorado mientras empezaba a caminar con la pelinegra dejando atrás a los demás, a una ojiperla sonrojada por "su" naruto , a un rubio alegre que conversaba, al par que quedaba del trío aun discutiendo por una tonteria y a un uchiha aburrido y desinteresado te molesta verdad?... se nota en tu mirada .

volteo a ver a la pelinegra algo sorprendida,cómo es que podía sonar misteriosa con una voz algo infantil y un poco intimidante y fría con tal estatura que tenía, quería responder que sí a su pregunta pero un nudo en el estómago la dejó callada por unos momentos .

— no tienes porque venir...bueno no creo que fuera buena idea dejar a tus amigos solos con desconocidos y también venir conmigo no crees? — quizas si le recordara a sus compañeros podría hacer que se fueron de nuevo con ellos para poder pensar mejor sola, prefería estar unos momentos sola.

— estarán bien, aparte necesitaba dejar a ese par solos una vez, al fin poder despegarme de ellos y respirar...son más molestos que una picason en la nariz… — murmuró en respuesta la pequeña frunciendo leve el ceño y mirando hacia otro lado, esa expresión le causo un poco de gracias a la haruno haciendo que soltara una pequeña risa — pe-pero qué te parece tan gracioso? —.

— jajaja, bueno...es solo que te ves tan seria y fría pero puedo ver que aun asi te ves como cualquier niña — contestó sin pensarlo la pelirosa mientras seguía aun riendo algo bajo obteniendo una mirada algo asesina de la menor , y luego dar un leve suspiro y seguir mirando la nada , porque sentía que ella tenía el mismo sentimiento ? tendrá igual un feo y agrio vacío en ella? podría decirse que por su mirada,su carácter serio, frío y quizás algo liderativo ese hueco tendria años y años expandiéndose por todo su ser y alma —

— te importa mucho el no? — susurro sin pensar la menor atrayendo la atención de la pelirosa aún más , hizo una expresión de sorprendida y luego mirar a la mayor — lo siento… pregunte sin pensar, no quiero que pienses que me meto en tu vida o algo asi… —

— no te preocupes y si… me preocupa, es mi compañero de equipo, un hermano para mi — no sabia si decirle mis sentimientos a alguien que apenas estaba conociendo pero sentía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo la conocia de algun lado pero no sabia de donde,no creo haberla visto en alguna mision , en ningun lado .

— pues tus expresiones y ojos me dicen otra cosa…— volvió a susurrar la pequeña yukiko con la frialdad y dulzura de su voz, acaso podía existir alguien con una voz que sonará de esas dos formas a la vez?. sakura pensaba que era imposible pero no tenía que buscar otra cosa para sacarle esa idea de la mente, quizas deberia preguntar…

— bueno, de donde vienes exactamente miyako? — esa era una buena forma de cambiar de tema, no quería seguir pensando en naruto por un rato sólo quería meditar en otras cosas en varias cosas que la dejaban sin hablar y sin poder decir sus sentimientos correctamente. pero puso algo mas incomoda la conversación que mantenían al escuchar la respuesta de la más pequeña.

— es información clasificada… — respondió fríamente la menor aun sin dejar de ver el camino aunque noto que sus ojos brillaron un poco, con algo de sorpresa y quizás… nervios? era extraño se veía tan atenta, fria y ahora se veía con una expresión levemente de sorpresa, nervios y algo de incomodidad, en ese momento cerró los ojos unos segundos para luego mirar a la mayor con una expresión más relajada — lo siento, es solo que nuestra aldea está muy apartada y bajo bastante vigilancia, pocos saben su ubicación no es que no lo quiera decir pero… solo algunos criminales saben su ubicación… es como un lugar "libre" de andar para ellos…—.

un lugar libre para...los criminales? que su aldea estaba bajo vigilancia? porque?... porque esa niña se veía tan misteriosa, tan apartada , tan..vacía?, era como su vacío en su interior, prefería estar lejos de todos , estar sola en un cuarto oscuro, nunca decir lo que quería o sus propios sentimientos , por un segundo recordó a naruto… y junto a él hinata, de nuevo ese horrible y maldito sabor amargo apareció en su garganta atormentando en todo el camino, prefería ignorarlo pero este se hacia mas agrio y horrible,mierda como quisiera un vaso de agua o de cualquier cosa seria mejor se decía la mayor poniendo su mano en la garganta haciendo un gesto de incomodidad .

mientras se sumía en su batalla con aquel maldito sabor, un rubio la miraba irse algo serio y decepcionado, porque? por ver que de nuevo lo dejaba ahí , al menos no se preocuparía de que ella estuviera sola mucho tiempo,volteo a mirar a la hyuga que estaba con él y sonreír forzadamente, no quería lastimar a su amiga, no podía corresponderle, el amaba a alguien mas , giró para decirle a los demás que era mejor ir al ichiraku para comer algo, ya que parecía haberse contagiado de ese agrio sabor en la garganta, acaso era como una nueva gripe? bueno al menos el sabor del ramen hará que olvide ese sabor por unos momentos pero no sabía porque , era tan extraño todo eso , al igual que esa pequeña que le causaba pensamientos confusos a la pelirosa.

_Espero les haya gustado x'D lo se, no es muy largo….o bueno asi lo senti yo D:_

_el proximo capitulo quizas estara para… el miercoles o jueves~ claro, si es que la inspiración esta de mi lado u.ú de mi amado lado oscuro xD_

_y REPITO! c:_

_Los personajes de naruto no son de mi propiedad, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_excepto los demas personajes, son de mi creación al igual que esta historia, solo tome prestados los personajes de Naruto Shippuden para escribir mis locuras de aprendiz de escritora de fanfics(?)._

_Buenas Noches/Dias/Tardes/Eclipses(?) a todos los bichos alienígenas que lean esto :'3_


End file.
